1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal reception apparatus, a block decoding unit and a method thereof in a radio communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal reception apparatus, a block decoding unit and a method thereof in a radio communication system thereby enhancing a block decoding performance for a channel signal block using a preset pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a radio communication system of the related art, a Mobile Station (MS) transits into a sleep mode in order to minimize power consumption if the MS does not transmit/receive a data channel signal to/from a Base Station (BS) during a preset time interval.
The MS which has transited into the sleep mode may receive a control channel signal during a preset listening interval. If the MS's reception performance is less than a threshold reception performance during the preset listening interval, the MS may not properly receive the control channel signal, and detect important control information included in the control channel signal.
If the control channel signal is a Paging CHannel (PCH) signal and the MS's reception performance is less than the threshold reception performance during the preset listening interval, the MS may not receive the PCH signal. Accordingly, the MS may not receive a call even though a calling party MS continuously tries to call.
An example of the radio communication system is a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) communication system, and an example of the control channel signal is the PCH signal. A PCH signal transmission/reception processes in the GSM communication system will be followed.
If paging information data targeting an MS occurs, a BS generates a final PCH signal, i.e., a PCH data block by encoding the paging information data using preset encoding schemes, e.g., a block encoding scheme and a convolutional encoding scheme, performing an interleaving operation on the encoded paging information data using a preset interleaving scheme, and modulating the interleaved paging information data using a preset modulation scheme, e.g., a Gaussian filtered Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) scheme, and transmits the PCH data block to the MS. Since a size of the paging information data is relatively small, the PCH data block includes a preset pattern, e.g., a 0x2B padding block as well as the paging information data, i.e., a paging information data block.
The MS detects a final PCH data block by receiving a PCH signal from the BS, de-modulating the PCH signal corresponding to the modulation scheme used in the BS, i.e., the GMSK scheme, de-interleaving the de-modulated PCH signal corresponding to the interleaving scheme used in the BS, and decoding the de-interleaved PCH signal using a Viterbi decoding scheme and a Fire decoding scheme.
If the control channel signal, such as the PCH signal, is not received ordinarily, serious performance degradation in a total radio communication system may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for enhancing an error correction performance and an error detection performance for the control channel signal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.